


The Greed of the Luthor  3 "The Perfect Human"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lena LuthorBad Blood Confidential





	The Greed of the Luthor  3 "The Perfect Human"

After what Supergirl and Alex did to the facility. They bring the unconcious woman at the DEO. Winn and J'onn saw them, so they called their mom for explination.  
Dr. Danvers went to the lab and saw her two daughters with her long time friend.  
"Hey, what did you do, this is a big mistake Alex and also you Kara."  
Kara defending herself.  
"I just want to help Lena,"  
"But i told you, we dont have release papers for her."  
Alex put some thing to the woman to stable her vitals.  
"Dont worry shes okay. Even,, shes having some bruise. Kara's perfect plan."  
"Lillian will look for her, anytime soon."  
"Kara can explain that to her future mother in law."  
Alex mocks Kara.  
"This is not funny. You have to return her on the facility before Lillians gonna find out. And you Kara, come with me."  
Their mom is really mad. 

At Eliza's office.  
Mother Danvers is really mad.  
"What do you think your doing, Kara?"  
"She is your friend, you must be worry for her. Why are you reacting like that? Why does Lillian puts her on that facility? She deserve to live."  
"Kara, im sorry honey. I thought that Project never existed until you bring her here."  
"What do you mean? Do you know something please tell me. This is very important not only for Lena. Maybe this can help us bring back Jeremiah home."  
"Thats impossible,"  
"Im going to do what i can do to help Lena. But if know something about this please speak up."  
Kara feels something that theres a connection between this woman and Cadmus as Lillian went into the frame. She will wait till Lauren wake up.  
Meanwhile, Lena called on her phone.  
"Hey, hi, Lena..."  
"Where are you Kara, we are looking for you all over the place."  
"Oh im sorry, im here far away in National City. Dont worry i will get home for diner."  
"Okay, be careful. Well wait for you, Luke baked cookies for you."  
"Thats sweet. Okay, see you later."  
End the call.  
Alex went to her sister.  
"They are starting to find you"  
"How was she?"  
"Shes awake. But will have to put her on the glass again. She is dangerous, "  
"I'll talk to her."  
"Goodluck, she will never speak."

 

Inside the glass room, the woman is sobbing, Kara went there to talk and trying her to make her tell something about the Luthor.  
"Hi, Im Kara Danvers. Im here to help you. Ms. Lauren Abbey. Do you know something about Lillian Luthor. Please please, you are safe here. Nothings gonna hurt you."  
"Lillian is evil. Lillian is evil. You have to stay away from here."  
"Okay, now your talking to the right person. Why does Lillian Evil?"  
Winn, J'onn and Alex look at them behind the mirror.  
"This is intresting"  
Winn is excited for he gonna hear while J'onn and Alex look at each other.  
Back inside.  
"Lillian kill them all. And my baby....my baby is gone. They kill my baby."  
"Your baby? You have a baby? Is it a boy?"  
"I dont know, i dont remember."  
"Look, Ms. Abbey. Can you tell me what happened? I promise i will protect you"  
"They told me everything will be fine."

 

30 years ago  
Headway-Luthor Exlporation  
Lionel Luthor had this ambition. An experiment that will change humanity.

A meeting on the Lab.  
Lionel Luthor speaks about the human clone.  
"We can clone humans and its already done. But can a person be a god? Its a yes, god give us brilliant mind and we have to make lives better."  
Lio stairs at Lauren and Lillian notice it.   
She thought they had a relationship. Lauren is intern that time. And Lionel is very very close with him.  
Mr. William Smith, is a family friend and Lillian paid him to be a spy for her husband.  
Mr. Smith is also a scientist and the greatest opponent of Lio in the bio- chemistry world.  
Lionel work this experiment for a very long time but nothing happened. Until one day, the government sue them for killing and torturing people beyond the experiment.  
The Luthor lose so much. The exploration is closed. Lionel became depressed after what happened. After a month, things change to Lionel. He was changed. Lex is unhappy, his mom and dad always fight with their relationship status. Lio pack his things and go.  
Lex grow a little hatred to the world.  
Soon, a lot of cases accused to the family.  
Lio went back to the closed Lab. And starts working again and try to contact Mr. Smith and Lauren. As they see each other just like the old days.  
Lionel made a proposal to Lauren.  
"Ms. Abbey, i know how much you love science, would you love to be a part of it?"  
"What do you mean, Mr. Luthor?"  
"We can pay you as much you want. To be part of this experiment. And i promise you, we will not hurt you. If this will be successful you are going to be part of the changed. All you got to do is say yes."  
The young Lauren agreed to them to continue the experiment. And soon Lio and Mr. Smith start again. They collect different dna and select them to create a perfect dna. They used Laurens body to be a surrogate.   
While in the middle of the experiment Lio, notice that Mr. Smith and her wife Lillian always see each other. He thought that they have a secret affair.   
"Will you suspected me in some women, did you found someone better than me. Is it Lillian?"  
"William is my friend. We dont have an affair."  
"You are lying."  
"Me, lying to you? Lionel, i am working hard to make this family back together. And now you are saying that me and william had a relationship? Shame on you Lio, for always cleaning your mess."  
Lionel get mad and felt betrayed so he kill William and throw hes body in the river.

Back to Lauren, she is pregnant for almost 9 months.  
The baby is healthy and Lionel is excited. For so long he waited this. He wanted the baby, not the mother.   
8 months and two weeks, he operated Lauren. A ceasarian section has begun. The baby is alive as he puts it in the incubator and keep the baby away. That operation is very crucial to do it alone. After a week Lauren wake up from a long sleep.  
She awake and see Lio.  
"What happened?"  
"Im sorry, dear. It never works. I failed you."  
The woman feel the pain on her stomach and she knows something happened.  
"What did you do to me?"  
"Its okay now, im sorry i lost the baby. Im really sorry."  
As Lillian entered the room. She is really angry.  
"So this is the project keeps you busy."  
"Her work is done Lillian. She can go, let her go."  
"What? Lionel, do you think you can manipulate me again?"  
"She dont do anything to you. Shes just help me, whats the matter with you.?"  
"So pregnancy now is not a matter. Im your wife Lionel"  
Lillian pull a trigger of a gun and pointed it to Lauren  
"This is over Lio."  
"I know why you married me, you wanted to be a Luthor so bad, you want my money and to have a power. If you kill her i will divorce you. Your no longer a Luthor and if that happenes Lex will no longer on your custody. So what now?"  
Lillian is really really mad. She cant do anything, Lio was right.   
Thats why she put Lauren on the mental facility. And Lionel still hides the Baby away from anyone.

That was the very long story Kara heard. And she come back to her moms office.  
"We have to help her."  
"What about Lena?"  
"What Lena"  
Alex and the rest come in also.  
"As we speaking now, we are going to find her baby."  
Alex is checking her tab for the records of all the babies of National City.  
"Technically, that baby is not a baby anymore. She is 24 year old now. And thats not you Kara."  
Winn explains.  
J'onn went out and go back to Lauren.  
"Why Lillian kept you for a very long time. Is that baby is very important?"  
"The baby is perfect if its alive. And i believe its alive, i can feel it."

At the mansion while diner is going on. Kara notice that Lillian is not home.  
"Wheres your mother?"  
"Shes going home late. How was the things i gave you?"  
"Im still working on it. Lena, can you tell me about your father?"  
"Well hes very caring to me. Hes a good man, but the people accused him for killing a lot of people."  
"How about your mother"  
"You knew her already, Kara."  
"No, i mean your real mom."  
"Why was that? I dont know. My mother tell me about her once. She is dead from accident after a business trip."  
Kara is feeling that she is close to the case.

That night, Kara come back to the DEO.  
"Alex, i have to tell you something."  
"Me too. I think Lena was the baby."  
"Same, so what are we gonna do."  
Winn went closer to them.  
"Guys i think you have to see this,"  
They saw on the monitor, there was a message for Supergirl.  
"Id better go."

 

In the place where the message for Supergirl, Lillian is waiting her so bad.  
"You took something from me. Supergirl."  
"You lied to much Lillian."  
"Lena is not just a person. She is very important."  
"Shes not your child. You make her mother suffered. You are lying all the time."  
"Whatever you said. Supergirl, thats nkt new to me."  
"Do you understand how Lena would feel about this?"  
"And what do our family feel about our dreams. They took everything from us. We supposed to help humanity but they never understand that."  
"Lena deserve the truth."  
"Yes, Lena deserve to know who you really are."  
Lena arrived to the scene. And seeing Lillian and supergirl fighting again.  
"I already know who she is."  
"Then you have to hate her."  
"No. I cannot hate someone who protect me from everything. Ive heard it all. Where is my real mom. You said she is dead,"  
"Shes alive Lena."  
Lillian defend herself.  
"You supergirl destroy anything. But cant get Lena away from me."  
Lillian shoots Lena.


End file.
